


forever and always?

by heythere_itsdeanwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythere_itsdeanwinchester/pseuds/heythere_itsdeanwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"why sammy? how could you do this to me?! you promised me when you dragged my ass out of hell that we'd always be with each other? what happened to forever and always? huh?! how can you be so stupid! as to think ill be okay of you're gone? you think you can just go and jump off a bridge or lie in the middle of the road and then expect me to act as if you never existed?! no. im not going to let you do this sammy i love you." silence was all he heard and it was what followed that his life changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever and always?

"sammy??" dean called from the motel bathroom his voice breaking a little

of course nobody could hear him sam was gone, he left a little note in the bathroom that said: 

DEAN,  
im sorry you had to find out this way,  
i just cant keep going on like this i just can't live with myself, i need to go, please do not try and look for me,  
i don't want to be found  
if you get this then i have already gone and you are never going to see me again unless you come to my funeral  
im sorry, i really am.  
SAM.

he quickly grabbed his jacket and his car keys he ran to the car and got in, all he wanted was sam to be back home safe, if his brother died he wouldnt be able to live with himself, he knew it was his fault, all of the arguments they had, every bad comment he whispered under his breath, he knew sam was fragile, he knew he wasnt coping yet he couldnt quite admit it, he'd pushed sam to his limits and now hes gone... forever

without thinking he grabbed his phone and called sam.  
"what do you want dean?" sam answered  
"i want you to come home"  
"no"  
"why sammy? how could you do this to me?! you promised me when you dragged my ass out of hell that we'd always be with each other? what happened to forever and always? huh?! how can you be so stupid! as to think ill be okay if you're gone? you think you can just go and jump off a bridge or lie in the middle of the road and then expect me to act as if you never existed?! no. im not going to let you do this sammy i love you."  
"im sorry" 

then the call ended.

silence was all he heard and it was the worst silence he had ever heard. 

he called back.  
"sammy?!"  
no answer

what followed next would change his life forever.

Dean's mind was blank he hadn't entirely planned what he was going to say but it definitely wasn't that 

all of a sudden he realised the call was still active, he called for sam over and over again until he heard it

sirens.


End file.
